Hermione: Louve Garou
by 59Kev150
Summary: Hermione se fait prendre au piège par deux loup-garou Greyback et Feng. ils suppriment ses pouvoirs magique et font d'elle une louve-garou. Hermione décide alors de quitter Poudlard et part rejoindre sa cousine Lydia Martin à Beacon Hills. Harry la laissera t elle seule pour faire face à sa transformation? Sera t elle en paix dans une ville pleine de loup-garou et autres créatures?
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous retrouvons nos trois sorciers bien connue : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et bien sur le Survivant j'ai nommé Harry Potter en septième année. En effet après avoir vaincus Lord Voldemort, ils avaient décidé de faire leur septième année afin d'obtenir leur aspics nécessaire pour obtenir un travail. Donc les voilà assis dans la grande salle attendant la fin de la cérémonie de répartition, pour sa part Ron attendait juste le banquet et le fit savoir.

- J'ai faim ils ne peuvent pas se dépêcher un peu, on n'était pas comme ça nous, dit-il.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux dont elle avait le secret

-Voyons Ron, on était tout aussi stressés qu'eux. Je me rappelle d'un certains rouquin qui paniquait car soit disant on devait affronter un troll, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Ron rougit instantanément en se rappelant ce mauvais souvenir.

- Oui mais moi au moins je me répétais pas des conseils idiots « Oh non, très bien, on se détend », répondit Ron en imitant la voix d'Hermione.

Harry voyant la situation se diriger de plus en plus vers une scène de ménage décida d'intervenir pour le bien de ses oreilles.

-Dîtes vous deux vous êtes en couple maintenant régler sa plus tard, très tard dans la nuit vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Harry plein de sous-entendus mettant fin à la conversation de ses deux meilleur amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée Hermione en tant que préfète en chef effectuait sa ronde. Elle se baladait dans les couloirs lorsque des bruits se firent entendre. Hermione se dirigea donc vers ses bruits qui devenaient des gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la source. Apparemment quelqu'un appliquait les conseil d'Harry se pensa Hermione. Arrivait à destination c'est-à-dire un vulgaire placard à balais, elle ouvrit la porte dans un premier temps puis dans un second temps cria

- Vingts points en moins à…. Ron

-Hermione répondit se dernier en relevant la tête de la fille qui avait décidé de « gâter Ron » ou plutôt Ronron dans ce cas-là, vous l'aurez donc compris la fille en question était bel et bien Lavande Brown commère de son état, pimbéche de profession.

Hermione ne chercha pas plus loin, elle donna quarante points en moins et partit en larmes. Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes elle était dans la forêt interdite pour crier toute sa rage.

-RONNNNNNN TU N'ES QU'UN CRETINNNNN

Cependant elle eut une surprise lorsque qu'une voix rauque et sauvage lui répondit

- Ton petit ami ta largué haha

Hermione se retourna et découvrit deux loup-garou, chef de meute sans aucun doute, elle en identifia un comme Greyback mais l'autre elle ne le connaissait pas cependant il lui faisait peur avec ses yeux rouges, ses crocs et griffes sortit.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas malin de se promener une nuit de pleine lune jeune sorcière, tu seras notre repas mais d'abord on va t'enlever tes pouvoirs de sorcière, ta la potion Fang ?, demanda Greyback

Le dit Fang se précipita à une vitesse surhumaine vers Hermione lui faisant boire la potion de force provoquant des spasmes chez la sorcière. Greyback se jeta sur Hermione puis plongea ses crocs dans l'omoplate de cette dernière. Apres la minute mordante de Greyback, il se détacha d'elle

-Maintenant tu n'es qu'une vulgaire louve-garou même pas une louve garou sorcière mais simplement une louve garou, dit Greyback avant de partir.

Hermione se releva difficilement chercha quelque chose à terre pouvant couper, elle trouva un bout de verre, le ramassa puis couru vers le loup garou le plus proche. Elle sauta sur le dos de Fang et trancha sa gorge avec le bout de verre, c'était le seul moyen pour elle de le tuer maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sorcière. Apres plusieurs minutes d'acharnement Hermione quitta le corps sans vie de Feng plein de sang sur elle, Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle mais elle ne vit plus aucune trace de Greyback. Il avait donc fuit se lâche. Elle se dirigea maintenant vers le château, mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience aux portes de ce dernier.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux elle fut éblouie par le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle tourna sa tête et rencontre les yeux vert émeraude de son meilleur ami.

-Bonjour toi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque du au réveil

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant

-Oh Hermione, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

-Désolé Harry, je devais vider mon esprit et on m'a attaqué, d'ailleurs je dois avoir une sacrait marque à mon omoplate.

-Tu as aucune marque ma Mione chérie, dit une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme celle d'un futur mort.

-Tu ose encore me par cerveau d'huitre, tu as osé me tromper avec Lavande Brown, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment puissante

Ron eu soudainement peur quand il vit les yeux d'Hermione devenir blanc avec des pupilles rouges , des crocs apparaitre, son visage s'assombrirent quelques peu. Soudain, Ron se retrouva surélever du sol collée contre le mur de l'infirmerie

-Hermione s'il te plait ne le tue pas laisse le vivre avec sa bêtise, dit Harry d'une voix se voulant apaisante

Hermione fit passer Ron à travers le mur, s'avança d'une manière prédatrice vers ce dernier lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent

-Hermione ne laisse pas ta colère l'emportait, tu es plus forte que ça, la bête en toi veux juste prendre le dessus, la bête veux juste s'exprimer, murmura Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione disparu à vitesse surhumaine dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Plus tard dans la soirée Harry découvrit une lettre sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture fine d'Hermione

Harry,

Je ne me sens plus à ma place à Poudlard étant donné que je ne suis plus une sorcière. Je ne supporte plus la vision de Ron et voir la magie me rappellerait trop ce que j'étais et ce que je ne pourrai plus être. Hier j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même et en acquis une nouvelle plus effrayante plus difficile à contrôler. Alors j'ai décidé de partir vivre avec ma cousine Lydia. Je t'en prie de me cherche pas et, ne dis rien à Ron. Adieu….. Mon frère.

Harry pleura en lisant la lettre d'Hermione. Il se promit malgré la demande de cette dernière de la retrouver de l'aider dans sa bataille intérieure.

Lydia Martin jolie demoiselle aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux vert foncée, étudiante, accessoirement banshee avait enterrée Alison Argent sa meilleur amie il y a deux semaines. Depuis, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle cependant en ce dimanche sept septembre la sonnerie de sa maison retentit. Elle ouvra la porte et resta stupéfaite, en effet sa cousine Hermione Granger était devant sa porte avec des bagages accompagné du beau Scott fin de Scott McCall.

- Apparemment tu n'as pas lue ma lettre Lyly, déclara Hermione heureusement je suis tombé sur Scott qui se rendait chez toi.

Lydia lui fit un grand sourire le premier depuis la mort d'Alison, bien sûr qu'elle avait lu sa lettre, lui disant qu'elle venait vivre chez elle en attendant de trouver un logement.

- Bienvenue à Beacon Hills Hermi, s'exclama Lydia en se jetant dans les bras de là dit Hermi.

Scott était surpris de voir Lydia si expressive de plus il était curieux à propos de sa cousine qui une louve garou il l'avait senti.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain Hermione se leva très tôt, à exactement six heures, et cela pour deux raisons : d'une part ses cauchemars et d'autre part ceux de Lydia. De ce fait les deux cousines s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre d'Hermione à parler de tout cela.

-Hermione, quels sont tes cauchemars ?, demanda Lydia en faisant un sourire timide à Hermione

Hermione fixa Lydia, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. D'un autre côte elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Lydia était la personne parfaite. Hermione décida de tout lui racontait sauf pour la magie

-Avant que je te raconte tout promet moi de me croire sur parole ?, implora Hermione

Lydia prit peur en voyant sa cousine presque supplier de la croire

-Je te le promets Hermione, dit Lydia en prenant les mains d'Hermione

-Et bien voilà, dans mon internat depuis ma première année, mes deux meilleurs amis et moi on a dût affronter un mégalomane qui se prenait pour le roi du monde. Du coup j'ai vu la mort en face, j'ai dû tuer des gens, j'ai dû passer outre mes principes pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre en paix. Une fois le cas du fou réglé, je pensais être heureuse, ne plus souffrir mais cette année alors que j'étais heureuse et en couple j'ai surpris mon copain en train de copuler outrageusement avec une gourgandine et en plus de ça, je me suis fait attaquer par deux monstres, déclara d'un bloc Hermione avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'une Lydia plus que surprise.

Lydia berça Hermione jusqu'à que cette dernière s'endorme. Le cerveau de Lydia tourné à plein régime. Ce pourrait-il que les monstres qui ont attaqués sa cousine soient des loups-garous. Voulant à tout prix éclaircir ce point, elle décida d'appeler Scott. Elle composa le numéro de Scott et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de Scott se fit attendre

-Allo Lydia, dit Scott

-Scott j'ai besoin de ton aide, je voudrais vérifier un truc concernant ma cousine, je t'attends, répondit Lydia avant de raccrocher et que Scott puisse répondre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la maison de Lydia retentit. Lydia ouvra la porte et soupira

-J'avais dit Scott. Pas Scott et Stiles

- Lydia tu sais bien que Batman ne sort jamais sans Robin ou si tu préféré Scott sort jamais sans Stiles, déclara Stiles comme si cela était évident.

Lydia regarda Scott et Stiles puis, elle pointa les escaliers du doigt. Ni une ni deux Scott, Stiles et Lydia montèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent face à une Hermione bien réveillée, crocs sortit, yeux blanc et iris rouge activait.

- Et bien Lydia si tu voulais savoir si ta cousine avait les capacités de te tuer la réponse est oui, dit Stiles en reculant derrière Scott.

Hermione se tenait la tête, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était transformée, elle s'était juste inquiétée que Lydia ne soit pas là et avant même de comprendre qu'elle était juste en bas, elle était en loup-garou.

De son côté Scott avait attrapé le bras de Lydia afin de la placer derrière. Ensuite, il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione

-Hermione c'est ça, tu peux le contrôler il faut que tu te focalise sur quelque chose qui te raccroche à toi même

-Scott je pense que tu devrais faire le cours en avance rapide, enfin ce n'est qu'une suggestion, dit Stiles en entendant Hermione grogner.

-Stiles, laisse-moi faire, Hermione il faut que tu trouves ce sentiment qui te démarque de ton loup, que ce soit l'amour, l'amitié, la colère

-Scott tu ne crois pas qu'elle soit déjà assez en colère, interrompit de nouveau Stiles

Scott allait répliquer quand il remarqua qu'Hermione redevenait peu à peu elle-même. Au bout de plusieurs minutes la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre

-Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je ne veux pas blesser les personnes que j'aime, sanglota Hermione

Lydia la prit dans ses bras.

-Allait Hermione tu es plus forte que ça et en plus Scott va t'apprendre.

Voyant la détresse d'Hermione, Scott approuva Lydia d'un signe de tête.

- D'ailleurs il faut qu'elle s'inscrive dans notre lycée, dit Scott

-On s'en occupe aujourd'hui, répondit Lydia

Alors qu'à Beacon Hills les solutions aux problèmes d'Hermione commençaient à voir le jour, Fenrir Greyback se dirigeais vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois à l'intérieur Fenrir grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une porte étonnamment neuf. Il toqua trois coup ferme et entra dans la pièce ou une voix l'accueillit

-Greyback j'espère tu m'apporte de bonne nouvelle, dit-elle.

-Monsieur il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Hermione Granger est devenue un loup-garou et la mauvaise c'est qu'elle ne sait pas suicider mais elle a fuie Poudlard surement pour ne plus être un danger ambulant, répondit Greyback en fixant les yeux bleus surnaturelle de la silhouette en face de lui.

-Greyback tu as tout intérêt à la retrouver avant trois mois car passait se délai il faudra trouver une autre fille pure, puissante et surnaturelle, claqua l'interlocuteur de Greyback

-Monsieur pardonnez d'avance mon impertinence mais pourquoi trois mois, on a tout notre temps d'autant plus qu'elle est de retour célibataire et de ce fait elle restera pure jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un autre homme ?, demanda Greyback

- Serais tu ignorant Greyback mais, sache mon cher Fenrir que même si Hermione Granger est pure, le troisième mois après la morsure le loup et elle, ne formeront plus qu'un et de ce fait elle ne sera plus pure puisqu'un loup-garou est une créature tout sauf pur, répondit la silhouette. Donc de ce fait toi et Feng, vous partez à sa recherche compris, ajouta le maître de Greyback

-Maître cela ne vas pas être possible, elle a tué Feng juste après la morsure murmura Greyback

Greyback ne put voir la silhouette lui lancer un seau, un seau remplit d'aconit provoquant la douleur de Greyback

- Bande d'incompétent elle a tué un alpha et par conséquent elle est devenue un alpha. Donc tu la retrouve, tu la tue et tu me ramène ses yeux, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour effectuer la malédiction compris Greyback.

-Ou… Oui maître, gémis ce-dernier

De retour à Beacon Hills nous retrouvons Lydia, Scott, Stiles et Hermione en direction du lycée.

-Lydia je déteste être la nouvelle, tout le monde vas me regarder et je vais être mal à l'aise et…

- Je comprends qu'ils te regardent, tu es très jolie, Hermione c'est ça, déclara une voix d'homme

Hermione se retourna et observa le nouvel arrivant, grand blond-brun, yeux bleu gris sans oublier le sourire charmeur.

-Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?, demanda Hermione

- Je suis Isaac, Isaac Lahey


End file.
